


Our music

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SKAM Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Yousef shows Sana a compilation of songs that remind him of her and their relationship and explains why he choose these certain songs.





	Our music

"Honestly, Yousef. What do you need your laptop for? We're on our honeymoon."

Yousef looks at his wife from across the hotel room and just smiles. 

"Yousef! Come on. Tell me, what are you doing?", Sana says, jumping up and down on the bed. 

Her husband has been rummaging through his suitcase for about ten minutes now and before that he had put his laptop right in front of Sana and told her to wait a second. 

This damn USB-stick should be here somewhere, he definitely made sure to pack it and he knows it's there somewhere. 

"AHA! Found it!", he says triumphantly, raising it into the air.

Sana narrows her eyes at his hand and tries to see what he is so happy about. He quickly goes back to the bed and jumps on it, almost landing on Sana. While Sana looks at him suspiciously but with a smile creeping up on her face Yousef can only grin at her. He wraps his arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

Putting in the USB-stick and choosing the right file Yousef ignores Sana's questions. Instead of answering her individual questions Yousef puts the laptop on his wife's lap. 

His wife, still in her comfortable clothes because they've spent all morning in bed, looks at him with questioning eyes. Seeing Sana with her face bare of any make up, her hair a bit messily falling over her shoulder and a loving look directed towards Yousef, he can't grasp how lucky he got to marry this amazing woman. 

"Okay, so I prepared something. But don't make fun of me right away!", Yousef says laughingly. 

Sana acts like she's offended with a fake gasp but ends up laughing with Yousef. "I'll try, I can't promise.", looking at the screen she thinks of possible things he could've prepared. "So what is it?"

Yousef rolls his eyes at Sana and settles right next to her. Sana rests her chin on his shoulder and looks at him. He can't help himself and places a short, soft kiss on her lips before explaining.

"I .. prepared a video with songs that reminded me of you or of our relationship. Whenever I heard something that made me think of you I wrote it down. And I wrote down the lyrics that were  most fitting in this video.", Yousef explains with a smile. 

A big smile grows on Sana's lips and all she can say is: "Awww."

Yousef looks at her, shaking his head. "Sana, don't aww me."

"But it's so cute!", Sana pouts.

"You haven't even seen it, yet.", he answers to that, drawing little circles on Sana's shoulder absentmindedly.

Sana sits up a little and kisses Yousef's cheek, wrapping her arms around him. "The fact that you even did this is cute." Then she settles in back next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, waiting for him to press play.

"Be warned. Some of these are really cheesy.", Yousef says, a second before he starts the video, "And maybe don't comment on my explanations right away because ... you know I get awkward.", he says laughingly and Sana agrees.

She gets really excited and can't wait to hear the songs. 

The first one is an upbeat song Sana doesn't recognize. But she likes it. Then the lyrics Yousef chose appear on the screen.

 _Never seen someone so natural_  
and I don't know I can explain it  
Cause you know that you just knock me off my feet  
and I know I can't deny it                                                   

Sana smiles and buries her face in Yousef's chest. She feels him chuckle and looks at him. 

"Well, this is pretty obvious. You know, you had me mesmerized with you for a long time even before we even had a proper conversation so this is really fitting.", Yousef explains. 

He sees that Sana is about to make another comment like 'awww' so he directs her back to the video in which the song is about to change. 

The next song is calmer, just a guitar in the background. Not even noticing that she does it Sana cuddles closer to her husband. Sana likes this song as well and when the lyrics appear on the screen again she feels like crying. Not because it's so sad but because that's something Yousef would really say to her and it's something Sana would say to him, too.

 _So will you know_  
 When to hold me  
 And not let me be lonely  
 When I won't let you in  
 And sometimes when I'm angry  
 Will you know how to face me  
 Put me together again                          

 Yousef looks at Sana who is facing him now, nodding to him. 

"I know that we had our differences before and we will have our differences and fights in our marriage but I know that neither of us will let those get out of hand. We'll be there, whatever happens and I thought this song kind of summed that up.", Yousef says, all while looking at Sana with such intensity in his look that Sana falls even more in love with him. 

She knows that he doesn't want her to comment much, at least not now. So the only thing she say before turning her attention back to the video is 'I love you'.

Sana is so happy.  She's on her honeymoon with her husband whom she loves so much and he took the time to prepare something like this for her. 

The next song starts slow but gets a bit more upbeat later. This time Yousef says something before the lyrics he wrote down are to be seen.

"These lyrics sound a bit.. different, but I'll explain."

 _The secrets you tell me I'll take to my grave_  
There's bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway  
And if you have nightmares, we'll dance on the bed  
I know that you love me, love me  
Even when I lose my head  

"Okay, I hope I interpreted that correctly, otherwise this is very weird but basically: I know you love me even when I lose track of what's important and maybe start drifting away, whatever the reason may be. There are things we don't agree on but despite that you love me and I love you and whatever happens we'll work through it together.", Yousef doesn't know if he makes any sense at all right now, if that explanation actually explained anything. 

But he takes Sana's left hand in his and lifts it to his mouth. He places a kiss on her knuckles and then looks at Sana. She smiles at him, her eyes glistening with tears, none of them spilling. She doesn't know how to react without commenting too much so she doesn't. Not yet, at least. 

Yousef leans over to her and places a big kiss on her cheek which makes her scrunch up her nose and laugh. Right in time for the next song.

Sana feels Yousef laugh but she doesn't know why he laughs. Probably because he remembers why he picked the next song. 

 _Oh God I miss you too_  
It's all I ever do  
I'm coming back to you  
and I won't let go oh           

"Any specific moment for these lyrics?", Sana asks remembering the times she missed Yousef a lot.

Yousef chuckles, nodding. "Yeah, the first summer we had something ... something that could be called something. When I went on vacation I missed you like crazy and honestly, I thought when I get back and you still want to be with me, then I would never let you go again because those weeks of not seeing you in person made me really miss you so much."

Sana smiles at him, showing her dimples. Yousef can't resist and leans down and places a kiss on each dimple, making Sana blush. He loves that he can have this kind of effect on her.

"And you never did.", Sana says, "Let me go, I mean."

Yousef laughs. "I'd be awfully stupid if I let someone as amazing as you go."

The next song Sana immediately recognizes. Vilde and Eva had a few weeks in which they only ever listened and shouted along to this song.

 _While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking_  
If I showed up with a plane ticket  
And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it  
Would you wanna run away too?  

"Did you ever think that?", Sana finds herself asking as she reads the words on the screen. The she looks to Yousef.

He looks at her lovingly and nods. 

"When we first started dating, actually. I ... I knew from the very beginning that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and while walking home from work one day I couldn't stop thinking about you and thought: If I asked her now, right this moment, would she say yes? Would she go with me? Or would she just laugh and not take me seriously?"

"Well, just so you know. I would probably have said yes, even in the beginning. I was too far gone for you even before we started dating.", Sana confesses and Yousef can't even be annoyed that she didn't listen to the rest of the song. 

This time it's Yousef that says 'I love you' before they both look at the screen again. It has gone black but it doesn't stay like that for long. 

Sana presses play again, wraps her arms around her husband and listens to the songs again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs in the order they're mentioned:
> 
> Knock Me Off My Feet- Dan Talevski  
> Love Me Again - Katelyn Tarver  
> Guillotine – Jon Bellion  
> Miss You- Gabrielle Aplin  
> She Looks So Perfect – 5 Seconds of Summer


End file.
